Currently, a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display technology, especially a naked-eye 3D stereoscopic display technology, has become one of main trends in the display field. The current mainstream naked-eye 3D display technologies are mainly divided into a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens grating type, which have much similar principles. Taking the lenticular lens grating type as an example, the schematic view of its principle is shown in FIG. 1, the lenticular lens grating is used to spit light emitted from a left eye pixel and a right eye pixel of a display panel, so that a viewer's left eye only see a left eye image and a viewer's right eye only see a right eye image, and thus the stereoscopy can be achieved.
In a 3D display device having the above structure, the left or right eye of the viewer can only see images displayed by half of a plurality of sub-pixel units in the display panel at the same time, thus a resolution of the 3D display mode is only half of the 2D display mode.
In order to ensure the resolution of the 3D display mode, the following manner can be used: in a first frame of image, as shown in FIG. 2a, odd number columns of the sub-pixel units of the display panel are made to display the left eye image and even number columns of the sub-pixel units are made to display the right eye image, and the viewer can only see the left eye image in the left eye and can only see the right eye image in the right eye via light shielding strips and light transmitting strips of a parallax barrier, or lens units of a lenticular lens grating, i.e., the left eye can see the odd number columns of sub-pixel units and the right eye can see the even number columns of sub-pixel units. In a second frame of image, as shown in FIG. 2b, the odd number columns of sub-pixel units in the display panel are made to display the right eye image and the even number columns of sub-pixel units in the display panel are made to display the left eye image, and then, positions of the light shielding strips and the light transmitting strips on the parallax barrier or lens structures of the lens units of the lenticular lens grating are changed so that the viewer can only see the left eye image in the left eye and can only see the right eye image in the right eye, i.e., light emitted from the even number columns of sub-pixel units is projected into the left eye of the viewer and light emitted from the odd number columns of sub-pixel units is projected into the right eye of the viewer. Thus, as long as a time interval between two frames is short enough, a single eye of the viewer can substantially obtain a stimulations from both the odd number columns of sub-pixel units and the even number columns of sub-pixel units at the same time due to the visual persistence effect of the human eye, thus the 3D display resolution will not be decreased.
However, for a current structure of the display panel, as shown in FIG. 3, each of gate signal lines is provided between two adjacent rows of sub-pixel units, and the display panel is driven by using a driving manner of scanning row by row, i.e., at a certain moment, one row of sub-pixel units can be selected only through one gate signal line. Taking a liquid crystal panel as an example, at a first moment of one frame of image, a gate signal line G1 is inputted a high voltage, thin film transistors connected with the gate signal line are turned on, and each data signal line respectively inputs a signal voltage to a pixel electrode of each of the first row of sub-pixel units via a source electrode or a drain electrode of the thin film transistor. The signal voltage applied to the pixel electrode in each of the sub-pixel units and a common voltage applied to a common electrode form a pixel electric field, which controls a deflection of liquid crystal molecules in each of the sub-pixel units to realize the display. At a second moment of the one frame of image, a gate signal line G2 is inputted a high voltage and selects a second row of the sub-pixel units connected with it, while the gate signal line G1 is inputted a low voltage, so that the TFTs of the first row of sub-pixel units are turned off, and this is repeated to refresh each row of the sub-pixel units in the liquid crystal panel row by row.
Thus, when a state of the lenticular lens grating corresponding to the first frame of image of the display panel is changed into a state corresponding to the second frame of image of the display panel, an image refreshing also is performed on the display panel from top to bottom, and thus, a phenomenon that the first frame of image and the second frame of image are simultaneously displayed on the display panel occurs, and an image crosstalk is generated. As shown in FIG. 4, when the second frame of image is just refreshed to a fourth row, an upper portion of the 3D display device displays the second frame of image and matches a state of the lenticular lens grating that corresponds to the second frame of image, while a lower portion of the 3D display device displays the first frame of image and does not matches the state of the lenticular lens grating corresponding to the second frame of image, and thus, the image crosstalk is generated and the effect of the 3D display is adversely affected.